Des excuses pour passer le temps
by Hazaazel
Summary: Lev lui demande de passer du temps ensemble - étonnamment, Kenma n'est pas contre. (kenlev, OS en deux parties)
1. Soirées ciné

Bonjour ! Encore un OS mignon dans la série ! J'en profite pour préciser qu'ils sont tous connectés, et se passent dans l'univers canon mais à différents moments.

Cet OS fait partie d'une série inspirée d'un post par asian-otaku-diaries sur Tumblr.

* * *

C'est comme si Lev avait ouvert les portes de l'enfer. S'était fait renvoyer de l'équipe. Avait _tué un chat_. C'est pas si terrible, en vrai. Selon lui.

— Lev, demande Yamamoto d'une voix incrédule. Est-ce que t'as vécu, même ? T'as raté toute ton enfance ?

— Euh, non ? J'ai eu une enfance, en Russie ?

— Oh mon dieu, mais ça explique tout !

Certes, Lev n'est pas le plus malin des chats – mais il suffit d'attendre, il y travaille. C'est juste que… il n'a jamais vu ces films ? Ça ne peut pas être _si_ terrible… non ?

— S'il te plaît, dis-moi au moins que t'as vu Totoro, demande Yaku.

— Non ?

— Le château ambulant ? propose Inuoka.

— Je vous ai déjà dit que le seul film d'animation japonais que j'ai jamais vu c'est le film Dragon Ball qu'on a vu avec Kenma la semaine dernière.

Toute l'équipe a le visage pincé, et Lev pense qu'ils surréagissent un peu. Il n'a jamais vu aucun des Ghibli, et alors ? Il le vit très bien.

— Kuroo, dit Yaku d'un ton déterminé, je propose des soirées ciné.

— Carrément. La maison de Kenma est la plus grande, on peut aller là-bas.

Si Yaku et Kuroo parviennent à s'entendre aussi vite sur quelque chose, peut-être qu'il a raté quelque chose, juste un peu.

o o o

— Alors, c'était comment ?

— Tais-toi, Yamamoto, il n'a toujours pas fini de pleurer.

— Mais, Shibayama, finit par dire Lev d'une voix humide. Comment Chihiro va faire pour revenir ? Est-ce qu'elle va revoir Haku un jour ? Et -

Kenma renifle dans un coin depuis dix minutes, pourquoi est-ce que personne ne le regarde affectueusement lui aussi ?

— Et – cette chanson de générique est trop belle…

o o o

 **[De : Shou** ] t'as vu totoro ? kenma m'a envoyé un sms

 **[De : Lev!** ] iel voulait pas me laisser sortir avant davoir vu au moins chihiro et totoro

 **[De : Lev!** ] jme plains pas cetait genial

 **[De : Shou** ] trop ! la prochaine fois que tu viens chez moi on regarde ponyo avec natsu ! ça va être top bien :DDD

o o o

— Si on s'entraîne à la réception, tu peux venir voir Le Château dans le Ciel avec moi samedi, ok ?

C'est bas de la part de Kenma. Non pas que Lev ose le lui dire – iel n'est pas Yaku, mais les blagues sur sa taille ne sont quand même pas une bonne idée. Il a essayé une fois, jamais plus. Mais si ça fait ricaner Yamamoto, tant pis pour lui, parce que Lev aura sa soirée ciné, et ses câlins devant le film, même s'il doit traverser l'enfer pour ça. Ou s'entraîner à la réception, c'est pareil. Kenma murmure que Lev est fou, et que c'est trop fatiguant pour en valoir le coup, mais Kuroo avait fait la même chose en lui promettant un jeu, donc Lev attrape un ballon en souriant. L'entraînement ne va pas se faire tout seul.

* * *

\- Je sais que Lev ne parle même pas russe, mais écoutez ça : Lev est né en Russie, et il arrive au Japon avec ses parents et grand parents vers l'âge de dix ans. Au début, il apporte des bentos bizarre à l'école, et il doit désapprendre son accent avec difficulté parce que tout le monde se moque de lui. Il ne capte aucune des références jusqu'à ce que sa grand-mère achète une télé et ils s'enfilent les dessins animés avec sa sœur. J'adore cet UA ^^

\- Lev utilise le même langage sms que Kenma et parfois ils s'écrivent dans le chat de Nekoma en utilisant le plus d'abréviations possible juste pour faire chier les autre. Surtout Yaku. « txt yku on c parlé en vré jte jur » « wé ecout lev »

\- Lev pleure à presque tous les films, mais pas Les contes de terremer, parce qu'il n'a pas tout compris (en vrai, il pleure lors de la chanson de Teru). Shibayama a aussi pleuré à tous les films. Et même Kenma, mais shh, personne n'a remarqué (sauf Kuroo qui a des photos)

\- Ok, c'est juste un conseil, mais tapez « ghibli music box » sur youtube ! C'est ce que Kenma utilise pour s'endormir quand il a du mal

Merci d'avoir lu cet histoire, n'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire, ça fait vraiment plaisir. A toutes !


	2. Le shopping, c'est fantastique

Bonjour ! La suite de l'OS avec Lev, et ses aventures au pays des habits galaxie. J'espère que ça vous plaira !

Cet OS fait partie d'une série inspirée d'un post par asian-otaku-diaries sur Tumblr.

Kenma est non binaire dans cette fanfic et utilise le pronom neutre iel.

* * *

Kenma déteste faire les magasins.

En fait, iel ne _déteste_ pas le shopping en lui-même, mais c'est juste. Tellement fatigant. Pas à cause des longues marches, Kenma les aime bien malgré une certaine tendance à se perdre facilement. Et parcourir les rayons peut s'avérer amusant – Kuro réussit à trouver les magasins les plus bizarres, et iel finit toujours par prendre plus ou moins la même veste rouge. C'est l'achat lui-même que Kenma n'aime pas, s'avancer jusqu'au caissier et poser ses affaires sur le tapis et lui faire face-

— Kenma ? Tu viens avec moi ou pas ?

Lev veut aller faire du shopping, en tout cas, et c'est vrai qu'ils n'ont pas passé beaucoup de temps ensemble récemment, ce qui change du marathon de films de l'année dernière. Ils ont regardé les Disney après avoir vu tous les Ghibli, et Kenma ne savait pas que quelqu'un d'aussi dégingandé que Lev pouvait être aussi confortable.

Iel s'en doutait, mais aime râler dessus quand même.

— Ouais, ok, on n'a qu'à aller faire du shopping le week-end prochain.

Lev a l'air super excité et Kenma va probablement regretter sa décision quand iel sera confronté à son terrible sens de la mode, mais iel a survécu à Kuro et la pression sociale contre les hommes en jupe, donc iel peut tout faire. Sans doute.

o o o

— J'ai envie de…

Ça fait dix minutes que Lev fixe le présentoir et Kenma fait de son mieux pour ne pas sortir sa DS de son sac et commencer à jouer au nouveau Pokémon – Gobou va évoluer, iel en est sûr.

— Kenma ? Tu m'écoutes ?

Iel n'écoutait pas, mais maintenant si et – oh mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Lev lui tend un sweat, ou ce qui y ressemblerait. Il est très coloré, surtout du rose et du bleu, avec de petits points blancs. Lev dit que c'est un pull galaxie, Kenma dit que c'est une merde en tissu. Ils n'achèteront _pas_ cette chose.

o o o

Trois magasins et une robe plus tard, ils sont de retour devant le présentoir. Kenma regarde les leggings galaxie avec mépris, ce que Lev ne semble pas comprendre, puisqu'il prend frénétiquement des photos du pull le plus laid qu'iel ait jamais vu.

— Hé, Kenma-

— Je ne porterai jamais cette atrocité, répond-iel d'une voix sèche. Et n'en parle pas à Kuro, sinon il voudra la mettre et ça n'en finira jamais.

— Ouais ouais, d'accord, soupire Lev. Mais, pour Tobio ?

Oh. L'idée ne semble plus si nulle. Tobio a déjà très mauvais goût en ce qui concerne la mode. Et il connaît quelqu'un qui s'habille tout aussi mal et qui aime plutôt bien l'espace. « Oikawa aime « plutôt bien » l'espace comme toi tu aimes « plutôt bien » les jeux vidéos », avait dit Tobio d'une voix pince-sans-rire. Shouyou avait été si fier de la blague qu'il avait bruyamment applaudi en plein milieu de la rue.

— Tobio met du L, non ?

o o o

Kenma reçoit plusieurs messages excités. Tobio trouve le pull moche, parce qu'il est trop coloré, mais change rapidement d'avis quand Tooru s'exclame que c'est le plus bel habit qu'il ait jamais vu de sa vie. Il achète le même, et la photo d'eux deux dans leurs pulls assortis devient son fond d'écran. Shouyou l'adore, sans surprise, et veut aller faire les magasins la prochaine fois qu'ils se verront.

Lev porte la chose la plus hideuse sur ce plan de l'existence et Kenma commence à regretter d'être allé faire du shopping.

* * *

\- Le manga se passe en 2012, donc la première année d'université de Kenma serait 2014, et personne ne pourra me convaincre qu'iel n'a pas acheté Pokémon Rubis Oméga et Saphir Alpha à leur sortie. Son starter est Gobou, et iel l'a appelé Gobou parce que tout le monde se battait pour savoir d'après qui il serait nommé. Et quand iel joue à Soleil et Lune, iel choisit Otaquin pour éviter la bataille « chat vs chouette » de Kuroo et Bokuto… pour découvrir que c'est le pokémon d'Oikawa, et maintenant c'est la guerre. (si j'avais le jeu, je prendrais aussi Otaquin et je l'appellerai Floopseal. Les starters eau sont trop chou)

\- Si vous tapez « galaxy sweater » dans google image, le troisième résultat est celui que Lev achète pour Kageyama. Je le porterais. Par contre, si vous tapez « cat galaxy sweater », le premier résultat est celui que Lev s'achète. Je ne le porterais pas.

\- Hinata et Kenma vont faire du shopping, et auraient acheté du maquillage tout pourri s'ils n'avaient pas croisé Ennoshita (qui leur a donné de super conseils, et a appris à Hinata à faire un vrai cat eye, « et non pas cette atrocité que Kuroo appelle un chat ». Ennoshita ne plaisante pas avec le maquillage)

Merci d'avoir lu cet OS, n'oubliez pas de commenter si ça vous a plu ! A toutes


End file.
